


Majutsu, Dobutsu, Shokubutsu

by Peachfaerie



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Self-insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this a while ago and I just haven't gotten to posting it.</p><p>Three girls are in Witness Protection and move to Japan to be safe, unwittingly crossing dimensions. <br/>Can the oldest deal with lying to her cousins and friends? Can she overcome her worst fear?<br/>Can the youngest be the trio's guiding light? Can she cope with her growing powers?<br/>Can the middle overcome her temper and mend bridges?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
“Talking”  
*Sound Effect*  
Dream

The singer finished and bowed to the cheering audience, waving cheerfully. “My next song is-“ A large face suddenly appeared above the audience.  
“Gail! Gail! Wake up! We’re almost there!” The brunette shot up.  
“YAAH!” The other passengers stared at her. Gail sweatdropped and laughed nervously. “Hi…” She glared at the younger girl.  
“What? Grandma told me to wake you up.” The blonde shrugged.  
“Erg…Okay, fine, I forgive you.” Gail sighed. She settled back down. “How soon are we setting down?”  
“As soon as the plane hits the ground.” Another blond girl younger than either of the other two answered.  
“Wow, thanks-“ The older blonde was interrupted by a slap on the head from Gail.  
“Don’t be mean, Nutmeg. It’s not nice to tease someone just because they’re younger, even if they’re your sibling.” She said sagely. “Besides, you need to learn how to take a joke.”  
“Don’t call me that, ‘Crabs’.” The blonde huffed. Gail opened an eye.  
“The only objection I have to that nickname is that it won’t make sense to other people. ‘Nutmeg’, on the other hand, does make sense. Besides, you don’t want to be known as the girl named after a Disney character for the rest of your life, do you?” ‘Nutmeg’ conceded to the logic.  
“Hey, Meg, could you hand me a coloring book? I filled mine out already.” The younger blonde asked. Meg gave her the book from a bag underneath her feet.  
“Wait…Haley! That’s my book!” Gail sighed as the other two squabbled. She decided to listen to some music. Maybe some Sailor Moon music would ease the culture shock.

“Alright, class. I want you to meet our new student.” The teacher announced. To his left, was a seriously pretty girl. Her dark, almost black, brown shoulder-length hair was barely contained in her pigtails as it was so wild and messy, obviously not from a lack of trying. Her eyes constantly changed from blue to green depending on the light. She was rather soft looking and had pale skin that made her exotic looking.  
“Hi! I’m Gail Wellenstein. I’m sixteen and am originally from California. I hope to make lots of new friends here.” She said in very good Japanese. She grinned at them and about half the boys fainted.  
“All right then, Miss Wellenstein, why don’t you sit down?” A pretty blonde jumped up and volunteered.  
“I’ve got a seat here you can have!” Her hair was halfway up with a big red ribbon and her blue eyes accented her healthy looks. Gail sweatdropped and sat down next to her. “Hi, I’m Minako Aino.” She whispered in perfect English.  
“HI, ‘Beautiful Child of Love’, right?” Minako blinked in confusion.  
“Nani?” The blonde accidentally switched back to Japanese.  
“Your name, that’s what it means, right?” Gail explained.  
“Oh, yeah! It does! How do you know?”  
“I like to write stories, and that’s one of the names I considered for Sailor V.” Gail said, slightly blushing. Minako nodded in understanding, mentally jumping that she had an intelligent fan.  
“Oi! Quiet back there!” The two jumped. Minako leaned over to whisper, but Gail mouthed later with a wink.

“Mina-chan! Gail-chan!” The two girls turned to see a petite girl run up to them. “HI!” The girl had the strangest hairstyle, a bun on either side of her head and a pigtail trailing from either of them.  
“Oh, hey, Usa-chan. What’s up?” Minako greeted her.  
“I wanted to introduce myself.” She turned to Gail and bowed. “I’m Usagi Tsukino, nice to meet you!” Gail returned the bow.  
“Nice to meet you too, Usagi.” The brunette smiled. “Minako here was telling me about the local cuties.” She said, trying to get both the blondes into the previous conversation.  
“Oh, yeah! There’s Motoki at the arcade center too. He’s got a girlfriend in Africa right now, so they’re long distance dating.”  
“I think that’s the best kind of dating.” Gail sighed.  
“Nani? What do you mean?” Usagi asked. The brunette blushed prettily.  
“Well, it proves that your man will be faithful, even when apart. So, if you marry him, you won’t have to worry about him running off with some other girl.” Gail explained. “Than again, it might just be me.”  
“No, it actually makes a lot of sense, when you put it that way.” Minako said encouragingly.  
“Yeah, me and my boyfriend once long-distanced, but it turned out that he was actually kidnapped.” Usagi pouted.   
“Seriously? Jeez, that’s harsh. Is he okay?” Gail asked, worriedly.  
“Yeah! He’s great! You should have seen them after Mako- Mamo-kun!” The girl ran to the entrance and hugged a tall dark-haired man.  
“Um…”  
“Yeah, that’s Mamoru Chiba, her boyfriend.” Minako explained. “C’mon, I’ve got to introduce you to my other friends.” The blonde pulled her out of sight of the kissing couple.

“No, sorry, we haven’t set up an allowance system yet.” Gail fidgeted under the intense stare.  
“Ah, that’s okay, we can just borrow Ami-chan’s.” Minako sighed and grabbed the bluenette’s wallet. She dragged the brunette to the games.  
“Mina-chan! Ugh…” Ami sighed.  
“YOW!!” The other girls looked up to see Minako rubbing the back of her head and Gail stomping towards them. She dropped the wallet on the table and glared at the blonde.  
“I do not steal, Minako.” They shivered at the icy tone in her voice.  
“It’s okay, Gail-chan. I’ve taken to carrying an empty wallet around, so my money’s safe.” Ami explained, smiling. It seemed that this girl might actually knock some sense into Minako. Gail sweatdropped.  
“Seriously? She does this that often?” The brunette shook her head and sat down next to Makoto. Although the two were both brunettes, Gail looked more like Rei who sat next to Ami than anything else. The miko nodded sagely.  
“Yep. Way too many times.” She sympathized. For a while, they talked about their backgrounds.  
“Hey, how did you all meet anyhow? I mean, you’re all so radically different and Rei here even goes to a different school.” Gail observed. The other girls sweatdropped.  
“Um…yeah…” Makoto scratched the back of her head.  
“I blame it entirely on Odango Atama.” Rei tossed her head. The others laughed.  
“Yeah, it really was Usagi who brought us all together.” Ami added.  
“Wow, she can make friends with just about anyone, huh?”  
“Actually, when Mamoru and Usagi first met, they kinda got off on the wrong foot and were consistently fighting.” Makoto said.  
“Yeah,” Ami nodded. “All that they told us is that it was something about a bad test score and a jewelry shop.”  
“Really? Well, it looks like they’re practically joined at the hi- OH, SHITTAKES! I’VE GOT TO GO! BYE!” The brunette flew out the door. “HASTA LEUGO, BENITA CHICAS!”  
“Erm, bye?” Rei turned to the genius of the group. “What did she say?” Ami pulled out a DS-like thing.  
“She said ‘see you later, pretty girls’ in Spanish.” She observed.  
“Ai, an intuitionist AND a multilinguist. Amazing.” Makoto said.  
“Hey, where’s Gail-chan? I wanted to show her the Sailor V game!” The other girls shrieked, not having noticed Minako. “Nani? Is it something I said?”  
“Minako…” The other girls’ heads hit the table with a thud.

“Hey! I’m home!” Gail dropped her things by the door. A blonde blur grabbed onto her school shirt.  
“GAIL! Meg won’t let me into the kitchen!” Haley wailed.   
“All right, all right! Megara!” The brunette soon saw the problem. “Megara Ann Johnson! Clean up this mess right now!” All over the kitchen floor was bits and pieces of glass. “And you’re explaining to Grandma why her nice glassware is broken!”  
“No! I’m not!” The preteen huffed.  
“Megara, this is the third time I’ve used your name, clean it up.” The two had a staring match before the preteen let in.  
“Fine.”  
“Go get the broom from the closet.” Gail pulled Haley to the living room. “Hey, sweetheart, are you hurt? Did you step on the glass?”  
“No, I’m fine.” The younger girl shook her head. “But it’s five, what are we going to do for dinner?” Gail considered this.  
“I suppose we’ll just have to eat out, then. I now this great arcade and diner place. I’m pretty sure some classmates of mine are still there too.” The brunette laughed as the nine-year-old jumped up and down in glee. “Go get changed, ‘kay?”  
“Okay!”

“Hey, you guys!” The teens looked up in surprise. The brunette had changed to a purple t-shirt and faded jeans.  
“Huh, Gail-chan, I thought you went home.” Minako said.  
“Well, I did, but we had a bit of an accident, so I’m taking my cousins here out to eat.” Gail explained, thumbing at empty space behind her. She looked behind her and sweatdropped. “Nutmeg! Butterfly!” She disappeared to the game section and returned with two girls in tow.  
“Jah, these are your cousins? They’re so cute!” Makoto smiled.  
“Yeah, they are, aren’t they? This one is Meg, she’s in eighth grade,” Gail motioned towards the older girl. Meg had very curly blonde hair in a bun that accented her dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a white skirt. She was rather well-proportioned for her age. “And this cutie is Haley, she’s in sixth grade.” Haley was also blonde, but it was more of a honey hue and her shoulder-length hair was straight and was held back by a blue headband. Her eyes were also a brown, but warmer than her sister’s.  
“Aww,” Minako suddenly grabbed Megara and released her hair from its bonds.  
“What?” The other girls sweatdropped as Minako started to play with Meg’s hair.  
“I love your hair! It’s so pretty! Do you put it in any other style?” Gail translated for the blondes. Makoto waved Mokoti over. With Gail’s help, the two younger girls ordered. The other girls ordered too.  
“Um…” Ami smiled at the brunette.  
“It’s okay, we’ll just split the bill.” Gail sighed in relief.  
“Good, I was worried there for a minute. Not that you’re not good people or anything…just, you know.” Makoto put an arm around Gail over Haley.  
“It’s okay, we understand.” The tomboyish brunette grinned.  
“OK, good. Glad of that.” Gail sighed.

“Hey, Meg, Haley, have you noticed something strange about those girls?” Gail asked. They were walking home from Crown Arcade.  
“Whatcha mean?” Haley looked up at the girl who she considered to be an older sister.  
“Well, you know that anime show I love? Sailor Moon?”  
“Yeah? And…Oh, you’re kidding me.” Meg stopped and crossed her arms. “Gails.”  
“I know. It’s just…they didn’t just look like the senshi, they also acted the same and even their names were the same.” Gail sighed. “Ever since we’ve come here, I’ve stopped having nightmares of the crash, but now I’m having them of death and total destruction.”  
“Really? Why don’t we just ask them?” Haley asked.  
“Are you kidding me? Do you know how awkward that would be?” Meg huffed.  
“Meg’s got a point. These are people we barely know. Besides, Sailor Moon is a fictional character.” Gail sighed and rubbed her temples. “It’s not like we crossed into another dimension either.” The younger girls laughed at his.  
“Yeah, it’s the return of Galaxia, ooh.” Meg joked, tickling her sister. The girls continued, joking as they went along. Then Gail stopped suddenly.  
“What is it?” Haley leaned into her cousin’s side.  
“Er…you know what I said earlier about crossing dimensions?” Gail asked, looking through her messenger bag she always carried around.  
“Yeah, and?” Meg was suspicious now. Gail took out a sketch book and flipped to a certain page.  
“Look.” She pointed to a couple on the other side of the road. The people in the drawing matched the couple exactly.  
“Oh, shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
“Talking”  
*Sound Effect*  
Dream

Megara was pacing around the room, trying to wrap her mind around it all. “How is this even possible?”  
“I don’t know. I’m an eleventh-grader, not a physics scientist.” Gail and Haley were sitting on the couch.  
“But it doesn’t even make any sense! How can a fiction story suddenly become life?!” Meg started to pull her hair. The other two looked at each other, sweatdropping. Gail got up and turned on the computer in the corner.  
“Get your homework done. I’m doing some research.” The younger girls obeyed.

Veronica opened the door and dropped her stuff. The elderly woman walked through the small apartment she shared to the living room. She had to smile at the sight. Megara and Haley were curled up together on the couch. Abigail was slouched in front of the computer desk, snoring away. “Gail.” Veronica shook the teenager.  
“What? Huh? Grams?” The brunette started. “Hey.”  
“Hey, I think you need to go to bed.” Veronica smiled gently. Abigail took a look at the clock.  
“Ah! It’s already tomorrow! I need to get my homework done!” She raced to get it done. Her elder sweatdropped and shook her head.  
“Children these days.”

Gail stifled a yawn. Her head threatened to hit the desk. Reluctantly, she raised her hand. “Yes, Miss Wellenstein?” The teacher was expecting an answer.  
“Actually, I was wondering if I could go to the nurse’s.” The brunette half yawned.  
“Alright, go ahead.” Gail left. Concerned gazes met each other.

“Gail! Wait up!” The brunette turned and smiled at the energetic blonde.  
“Oh, hi, Usagi-chan. What’s up?” The bunny leaned in close. “W-what?”  
“Are you okay? You’re not sick, are you?” Gail sweatdropped.  
“Yeah! What’s up?” Minako and Makoto crowded around.  
“You looked like you were going to fall on your feet.” Makoto worried.  
“I just didn’t get enough sleep last night!” Gail explained, blushing red. “Honestly, that’s it! I swear that it’s a one time thing.”  
“Phew, I thought you were sick.” Usagi sighed in relief.  
“I don’t get it.” Minako huffed. “How can you be all zombie and still look gorgeous?” She pouted.  
“I don’t know, maybe its magic.” Gail winked. “Hey, do you want to come to my apartment? My grandma wants to meet you guys.”   
“Okay, sounds good. Can I cook?” Makoto asked.  
“Well, it’s actually my day, but you can help.” Gail replied.  
“As long as there’s good food and lots of it, then I’m happy.” Usagi grinned. The other girls laughed.

“Jah, you have to take the train to get home?” Rei blinked in confusion.  
“Yeah, it’s a good experience.” Gail explained. Ami and Rei had been collected and the group had started off.  
“Why didn’t you go to a closer school?” Ami asked, curious.  
“Because Juuban seemed like a better choice.” Rei’s eyes narrowed at the brunette. “What?”  
“Nothing.” The miko turned to the scenery. As they left the train, Minako and Rei fell back. “She was lying.” The blonde nodded.  
“I’ll talk to her.” About ten minutes later, it was Usagi who was lagging behind.  
“Hey, Gail? How much longer is it to your place?” The bunny whined.  
“The building is just around this corner. We’re on the fifth floor.” Gail explained. Usagi perked up.  
“Okay!” Ami shook her head. The group reached the entrance and Gail took out a card to open it. They entered.  
“Hello, Mrs. Yuuna.” Gail bowed to an elderly woman sitting in a rocking chair.  
“Taking the stairs again, Ms. Wellenstein?” She eyed the brunette.  
“Yes, as always. I’m claustrophobic.” She explained to her friends. “There’s an elevator down that hallway if you want to take that.”  
“I’ll go with you.” Minako grabbed Gail’s wrist and pulled her up the stairs.   
“So…why didn’t you go with them?” Gail asked.  
“Why did you lie?” The blonde bit back. The other girl sighed.  
“Can I just not talk about it?” Minako paused at the pain in her eyes.  
“Alright, but when you feel ready to…”  
“It’s not about whether or not I feel okay enough to tell, it’s about your safety.” Gail said. Minako blinked at her. The brunette wiped her nose. The rest of the way was made in silence. They quickly joined the rest.  
“Hey, you guys.” Minako greeted.  
“Hi!” Usagi answered. Gail shook her head and opened her door.  
“I’m ho-OUT!!!” She pushed the others back. Rei was about to yell at her, but then saw her face. Gail was completely red. “Ooh.” She opened the door again and entered, closing the door behind her. A few mysterious noises were heard before Gail opened it back up. “Alright, it’s safe now.” Makoto and Rei were bemused, Minako amused, while Usagi and Ami were just confused.   
“Wow, this place is sweet!” Minako jumped up and down. The hallway they had just entered was beautifully decorated.  
“Really? Thanks.” The blush had faded to a pale pink. “You can just leave your stuff here.” The living room she led them to was much like the entrance, the walls a warm beige and the carpet a chocolate brown.  
“Jah, is your grandmother a designer?” Rei asked.  
“No, she’s actually a nurse at the Monticello Hospital.” Gail explained. “Meg’s the veterinarian, Haley’s the florist, and I’m the designer.” There was lots of evidence to support the statement as there were lots of plants and photos or drawings of animals.  
“Really? Wow.” Usagi plopped down onto the large couch.  
“So, you design stuff?” While Rei and Gail talked, Minako, ever so curious, stepped over to a sewing machine in the corner.  
“Oh my gosh! This is absolutely adorable!” the blonde held up a purple baby dress.  
“Yeah, that’s going to a neighbor.” Gail explained. Then she caught sight of a clock. “Oh, jeez, I better get dinner started.” She hurried to the kitchen.  
“Oi! Wait for me!” Makoto followed.  
“Hey, Gail?” Minako sat down next to Usagi.  
“Yeah?”  
“Where’s your cousins?”  
“Oh, Haley is volunteering at a floral shop and Meg has been grounded, maybe for the next month.” Gail explained. “Don’t ask, you don’t want to know.” She turned to her fellow brunette. “What do you feel about shrimp alfredo?”  
“Shrimp what?” Makoto blinked in confusion.  
“It’s an Italian dish.” She took some materials from the fridge as she talked. ‘Why don’t you wash these shrimp while I boil water for the noodles? Then we’ll do the white sauce at the end.”  
“White sauce?” The tall girl blinked. For the first time in a very long time, she had encountered some cooking terms she was not familiar with.  
“Er, it’s Italian.” Gail explained sheepishly. Makoto shook her head.  
“Apparently, I’ve still got a lot to learn about cooking.”   
“Well, maybe it’s because you specialize in Asian food. It’s best to get a good cross span of cultural foods. For example, Mexican food is always a quick and easy meal, but French food is more complex, so it’s good special meal.” Gail advised.  
“Wow, you sound like you’ve had a lot of experience.” Makoto said.  
“My dad taught me how to cook before he…” Gail sniffed and slammed the fridge door close. “Anyhows, how about spaghetti noodles?” Makoto blinked and her eyes softened.

“Hi, Gail-chan!” Usagi clamped onto the brunette’s arm. She had been doing that a lot lately.  
“Hey, Usagi-chan! What’s up?” Gail smiled in return.  
“Mama wants to have you over for dinner!” The bunny squealed happily.  
“What?” Gail blinked. Her heart pounded frantically.  
“She wants to meet you because of the biscuits!” Usagi explained, not picking up the worry vibes. Last night, Gail had sent the girls home with leftovers since her fridge was full.  
“Gomen, Usagi-chan.” Gail bowed, politely if a bit strained. “But I can’t. I’m really sorry.” The brunette quickly walked away.  
“Nani? What just happened?” The bunny scratched her head.

“She just blew you off?” Rei frowned. They were at the shrine, sitting on the steps.  
“She takes us to her house, but won’t come over? That doesn’t make sense.” Makoto folded her arms.  
“Maybe something’s going on.” Minako shrugged. “Have you noticed that she takes a confusing route both home and to school? Maybe someone’s stalking her.”  
“Mina…This isn’t a fiction novel.” Ami shook her head. “It’s probably just some family issues.”  
“Wouldn’t be the other way though?” Makoto pointed out. “And she seems to have a great relationship with her cousins and respects her grandmother.”  
“Hmm….For now, let’s investigate her. I don’t trust her.” Rei stated, nodding firmly.  
“Nani? Why not?” Usagi’s eyes widened.  
“Yeah, she’s honest about wanting to be our friends. Everyone has secrets, right?” Minako shrugged. “Maybe her secrets are bigger than others.”  
“Maybe.” The miko relented. “I still think we should investigate though.”

Ami glanced up to see her target enter the computer room. Gail sat at a desk and logged onto a computer. The bluenette used her own computer to hack into Gail’s and watch what she was doing. The genius felt dirty for doing it, but still… The brunette plugged in a memory stick and opened a Word document. It appeared to be homework, so Ami ignored it in favor of rooting through her stick. What she found stunned the water senshi. She gulped and copied everything to her own stick. The bluenette wrote a virus and inserted it in Gail’s memory stick. The virus would have erased any mention of the sailor senshi by the time Gail plugged it into another computer. Ami played with the idea of confronting her, but decided to wait for the others. Instead, she searched for Gail’s email address.

Sailor Venus finished the burn. Gail and her cousins had been listed under Witness Protection, so the senshi had to get the information at its source. She had broken into the Pentagon, a surprisingly easy task. The blonde pocked the disk and vanished.  
Rei took a breath and concentrated on Gail again. Just one thing had appeared to her so fan. It was a frightening image, in fact, when the miko saw it, she had actually screamed. Megan, Haley, and Gail were cowering together in a red background, surrounded by bodies. A man was lurking over them and seemed to be holding some type of weapon. Rei was worried about what it meant.

Makoto had been tasked with following the girls. She knew that the two sisters had an art class with Michiru and Megara had cheerleading. The curly blonde was in the same class as Hotaru and Haley would have been in Chibiusa’s class if she was here. Gail was the home body. After school, she went home and stayed there. Makoto wasn’t sure the other teenager did. Hopefully, Ami would get the bugs set up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

  
“Talking”  
*Sound Effect*  
Dream

“Hotaru!” The girl turned to see her new friend running toward her.  
“Hi, Meg! What’s going on?” Hotaru smiled.  
“My cousin gave me some money, so I was thinking we could go out for ice cream!” Megara explained happily. They were friends mostly because the firefly was the only other girl in her class to understand English.  
“Sure! I’d love to!”

“Mmm! I love popsicles!” The curly blonde munched on her treat.  
“I thought you said we were going to get ice cream.” Hotaru sweat dropped, enjoying her own sweet treat.  
“Yeah…but I didn’t know they had popsicles.” Megara shrugged nonchalantly.. The other girl giggled. Then the blonde caught sight of something very wrong. “Oi! What do you think you’re doing?!” She ran towards a huddle of boys. Hotaru watched as Megara rescued a small cat from the pranksters. “Hey there, kitty-cat. It’s okay. You’ll be alright.” She cuddled the animal.”  
“It’s…fluffy.” The firefly blinked, sweatdropping. The cat was. Its yellow hair was long, creating a beared effect on its face. Its green eyes were almost hidden under its hair.  
“Yeah, but it’s cute” Megara shrugged. Hotaru giggled and shook her head.

“Dammit!” Megara blinked in surprise. It wasn’t often that her cousin cursed. She entered warily. Haley was sitting on the couch doing homework and Gail tapping furiously at the computer.  
“What’s going on?” The curly blonde shifted the cat to her other shoulder, wincing at how much he weighed.  
“Somebody got their hands on my memory stick! They must have moved all my files!” Gail was pulling out hair.  
“This is bad...how exactly?” Megara raised an eyebrow.  
“I had all the senshi’s identities on there! If the wrong person got their hands on that info…” The brunette let their imaginations fill in the blanks.  
“Oh….What do we do?” The curly blonde sat down onto a chair at the table.  
“I don’t know! I’m not a text expert!” She shrugged. “I guess we just have to keep our eyes peeled.” The girls nodded, understanding the cost.  
“Well…you can do a lot more that that.” They turned to the yellow cat who had jumped onto the table. “Hello. My name is Leo, the mentoring constellation. I’m very glad we’ve met.” The other three sweat dropped when Gail promptly fainted.

“Oh, that explains why she fainted.” Leo nodded. “So, you’re from another dimension then.”  
“Uh-huh. Now, despite my cuteness, why are you here?” Haley asked.  
“Hey! I’m cute too!” Megara twitched.  
“No, you’re not!” Her sister giggled. Leo sweat dropped, knowing where this was going.  
“I’m here, because you three are senshi.” The cat spoke up, stopping the argument in its tracks.  
“Eh? We have to wear those dinky costumes?”  
“We get powers!” He sweat dropped again at the opposite reactions.  
“Yes on both counts.” He flipped and three circular brooches appeared. They were identical in all but color. There was a soft yellow, a lime green, and a royal purple. “Megara, you are Sailor Fauna, guardian of the animal world.” She was handed the yellow brooch. “Haley, you are Sailor Flora, guardian of the plant world.” The younger girl was handed the green brooch. “When Gail wakes up, tell her that she is Sailor Mystica, guardian of the magic world. I need a nap, so no fighting.” The blondes sweat dropped as Leo curled into a ball over the last brooch.   
“Um…” Megara examined her own brooch, which was strangely warm, then at the cat. “What do we do?”  
“Let’s wait for Gail to wake up. She’ll know what to do.” Haley flopped onto the couch.  
“You do know that she doesn’t know everything.” The curly blonde sweat dropped.  
“Yeah, but this is her area of expertise.” Her sister shrugged and curled into a ball.

Veronica returned home once again to the girls lying in various positions of sleep. The woman raised an eyebrow at the cat, but ignored him for now. She was just glad it wasn’t a school day tomorrow. She needed her sleep.

“I can’t go, gomen…Mm-hm…I’m really sorry Minako, but Nutmeg brought home a cat yester day and he’s a bit ill…No, I’m sure we can manage…Leo, I think…Okay, sayonara.” Gail hung up and rubbed her temples.  
“You should really go out with your friends.” Leo yawned, stretching.  
“No, I can’t.” The brunette clenched her fists tightly. The cat snorted.  
“Yeah, right. You can do anything you want to do.” Leo rolled onto his back. “Now pet me.” Gail laughed and did as she was told.  
“Arigato, Leo-kun.”

“Gomen, I didn’t mean to offend.” Gail laughed shakily. “Do you want to go out somewhere today?” She offered an olive branch hopefully.  
“Alright!” Minako cheered. “Mall time!”  
“Er…Could we tour Juuban instead?” The brunette asked nervously.  
“Eh?” The other girls stared at her in confusion.  
“I haven’t exactly been able to explore.” Gail explained sheepishly.  
“Okay. Sounds good.” Rei nodded. They left the arcade and began the tour.

*Boom* The mall behind the girls exploded. Smoke poured out of the shattered doors and windows.  
“Eh?” They stared in shock. Makoto and Rei turned to each other and nodded. Makoto launched Usagi over her shoulder and grabbed Ami’s hand. Rei seized Minako and Gail. They dragged the other four to a nearby alleyway, carry in Usagi’s case.   
“Ami, Minako, phone. Gail, watch Usagi.” The two girls disappeared, followed by Ami and Minako. The two teenagers left huddled together. After a few minutes, Gail gathered herself and stepped away.  
“It’s okay, Usagi.” She smiled encouragingly. “I know.”  
“Eh? What are you talking about?” The bunny blinked.  
“I mean, you should probably help your friends fight whatever monster is in there.” The brunette expanded. Usagi nodded in understanding, if a bit still confused.  
“Moon Eternal Power! Make-up!” Sailor Moon left the alley.  
“Ah, showoff.” Gail giggled nervously. “Tri Mystic Power! Make-up!” Purple light swallowed her figure. When it faded, she had turned into a senshi. Her uniform was quite different from the sol senshi, looking more like a fancy party dress than a school uniform. Let’s start from the top. Her now golden-brown hair was mainly loose and fell in waves, but part of it was in a small ponytail held by a light blue ribbon bedecked with a dark purple gem. Her tiara was a simple gold diadem with a dark purple gem in the center. She had three earrings in each ear, a big purple, yellow, and green. Her choker was a light blue and had a purple gem with a smaller yellow gem on its left and a matching green gem on its right. Her purple dress V-necked to her brooch, now backed by a pair of decorative white wings. The white belt at her waist met at a gem design similar to the one on her choker. Underneath her main dress was another light blue dress, laced edges showing from the neckline, skirt, and puffed sleeves. She had long white gloves like Sailor Moon and a purple cape fluttered behind her. Her simple pointed purple shoes clad her feet. “Wow! I feel…amazing!” Gail squealed happily.

“Sailor Moon!” Mars shrieked, holding her arm wound. Her princess was being squeezed to death by the massive youma, and the other senshi were worse off than the miko.  
“No!” A strange senshi stopped right next to the struggling fire senshi. “Dream Halation!” A spiral came from her hands and hit Moon in the back.  
“What the hell?!” Mars managed to conjure one of her painful ofudas. The youma threw Moon aside and turned its attention to the strange senshi.  
“Who dares-“  
“Mystic Revolution!” Fire lept from her hand and consumed the youma. “Uh…I’m a pyro?...and extremely pissed off.”  
“You will die!” The youma lunged with a speed belying its size. The purple senshi barely dodged and landed next to Sailor Moon.  
“Final Fantasy!” A crescent appeared in her hands and then reappeared below the youma, freezing it in its track. “Sailor Moon!” She shook the bunny. “Usagi!”  
“What?” Mars gaped at the mysterious senshi, now very wary.  
“Umph….who are you?” Moon slowly awoke, but still faster than in the mornings.  
“Never mind that! You need to destroy that thing before it breaks free!” The purple senshi explained. “I can’t hold it very long!”  
“Right!” Moon stood up and the Eternal Tier appeared in her small hands. “Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!” The youma disintegrated just as the strange senshi let go of the field. “Arigato!”  
“No problem. I apologize for attacking you earlier. It was the only way to get the youma’s attention off you and onto me.” The senshi smiled.  
“How the hell do you know who she is?!” Mars stood up, wavering. The other senshi stared and then laughed. She stood up.  
“Because I’m magic.” She winked. “See you, Rei-chan!” The mysterious senshi disappeared.

“Hey!” The girls turned to see Gail run up to them. “Did the youma get defeated?”  
“Yeah-“ Usagi started to answer, but Rei covered her mouth.  
“How do you know about that?” She asked sharply, glaring.  
“Same way I know you’re Sailor Mars. Reason.” Gail shrugged.  
“Wait…You knew we were senshi?” Makoto stepped toward her threatingly.  
“Er… Let me put it this way. Who WOUDN’T want to be friends with their heroes?” The girls stared at her blankly and then blushed.  
“Well…if you put it that way…” The tall brunette grinned uneasily.  
“Hero?” Minako sideled up to Gail, but then Ami interrupted her.  
“What about your fiels?”  
“Eh?” The other girls stared at the bluenette.  
“What files?” Gail blinked in confusion.  
“Erm…The ones I deleted off your memory stick.” Ami admitted.  
“You’re the one-Ami! I completely freaked out over that! I thought somebody bad had it! That an enemy or the black market got their hands on them!” The brunette screeched. “I was…” The other girls sweat dropped as Gail continued her rant, Ami unsuccessfully trying to calm her.

“Hotaru…how do you do so well?” Megara moped. She had gotten a 70, the firefly had gotten a 96.  
“My mama helps me!” Hotaru explained.  
“Lucky…Could your mom help me out?” The blonde asked, still moping pitifully.  
“I don’t see why not.” Hotaru shrugged. “Why don’t you come over?”  
“Sure!” The other girl immediately cheered up.

“Well, what’s the diagnosis, doc?” Haruka grinned, leaning in the doorway. Megara had just left for home.  
“Hmm…” Setsuna smiled. “Megara is a slow learner, but once she does learn something, she knows it. And she is very well-bred for an American.”  
“Really? Is that an official opinion?” The blonde raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes…an old friend once described Americans to me as ‘the most back-slapping, friendly, honest, and stubborn people’ she had ever known.” The beauty chuckled. “And Japanese as ‘a stuck-up priss group obsessed with honor and tea’.”   
“Ah…any chance I get to meet this old friend?” Haruka sauntered over to the desk.  
“No…she’s most probably dead.” Setsuna sighed sadly. “Sailor Sun fell into a temporal rift which is basically a death sentence.” She explained. The crossdresser put a comforting hand on her shoulder as the time senshi let a few tears fall.  
“Are you talking about me?”  
“Eh?!” The women spun.


	4. Chapter 4

  
“Talking”  
*Sound Effect*  
Dream

“Spore!” Gail looked up to see Usagi chasing after a pink-haired version of her. “Give it back!”  
“No way!” The little girl yelled back. The two vanished around a corner.  
“Um…” The brunette turned to her companion. “I thought you said this was a quiet part of town.”  
“I know.” Ami sighed, shaking her head. “That was Chibiusa. I guess she’s back from the future.”  
“Future?” Gail blinked, pretending to be confused.  
“Chibiusa is Usagi’s future daughter from the 31st century.” The bluenette explained and glanced at her friend. “Yes, that was their exact reaction when they found out.”  
“Oh.” Gail returned to her drawing.

“Students, please welcome back Chibiusa Tsukino.” The little girl waved excitedly. “You can sit in your former seat over there.”  
“Okay!” Haley noted that the other children seemed to like the oddly-colored girl. She decided to introduce herself.

“Ow!” The blonde rubbed her butt. Haley had just been shoved by some older girls.  
“Sorry, American, but you don’t get to join us.” The oldest, Megara’s age, smirked.  
“What are you saying?” Haley sweat dropped when Chibiusa suddenly jumped into the fray, kicking the older girl in the leg. She grabbed the blonde and dragged her to a bench.   
“Are you okay?” Chibiusa stood worriedly over her.  
“What are you saying?” Haley repeated.  
“She asked if you were okay.” The two turned to see Minako standing next to them. “What? Your cuz isn’t the only multilinguist.”  
“Oh, thanks. Tell her I’m fine, please.” The pretty blonde translated. The three ended up spending the afternoon together with Minako translating.

“Kone-nich-ee-wah.” Haley sounded out carefully. “Kon'nichiwa.”  
“Great job! Now, Nutmeg, you try.” Gail smiled happily.  
“Kon'nichiwa, baka-san.” The other two sweat dropped.  
“Megs…” The brunette twitched and shut her notebook. “Fine. We-“  
“NO!” Haley shouted in alarm. “I want to learn Japanese!” The other two blinked, and then Gail nodded, grinning.  
“I think Ami would be proud.” She laughed. Leo purred in pleasure as the lesson continued, but winced at some of the pronunciation.

“Chibiusa-chan!” Haley ran for her new friend. “Kon'nichiwa, Chibiusa-chan!”  
“Kon'nichiwa, Haley-chan!” Chibiusa bowed, grinning.  
“Kon'nichiwa, Ron'nichiwa. See ya.” Megara passed by them, flipping her hand. Haley facepalmed.  
“Megara!”

“Here, try this. Take your hand and spread them out like this in front of you.” Gail instructed, demonstrating with her own hands.  
“Okay…” Usagi did so. It was after school at the Crown Arcade.  
“Now, put your left ring finger down and tell me how many fingers are on each side.” The brunette said.  
“Um…1 and 8.”  
“Exactly. Your left ring finger is the second from the left. If it was your third, the numbers would be 2 and 7. 9 times 2 equals 18. 9 times 3 equals 27.” Gail explained.  
“Oh! I get it!” Minako grinned. “That’s cool!”  
“Eh? I still don’t get it.” The brunette leaned back as the blonde explained it to the bunny. “That’s neat!”  
“My dad taught it to me.” Gail explained, shrugging. “Hey, my cousins just entered. I should go talk to them.” She left. Minako stared after her.  
“hey, has Ami cracked that disc?” Usagi asked.  
“Hm? No, she’s still working on the code.” The love senshi said. “But it shouldn’t take her too long.”

“Hola, bonita chicas!” Gail grinned. “Como estas?”  
“Fantistico!” Haley answered. The brunette had enforced a law of remembering Spanish, even though it really wasn’t useful in Japan. “Es Chibiusa Tsukino!” She motioned to the pink-haired girl next to her.  
“Kon'nichiwa, Chibiusa-chan!” Gail bowed and turned to Megara. The curly blonde sighed, relenting reluctantly.  
“So-so. Es Hotaru Tomoe.” Megara thumbed toward her friend.  
“Kon'nichiwa, Hotaru-chan! I’m Gail Wellenstein, their cousin.” The brunette introduced herself, bowing to the firefly.  
“Kon'nichiwa, Gail-chan!” The two girls bowed politely. Then Chibiusa caught sight of someone.  
“Pluu!” She ran to a greenette standing behind the group.  
“Hello, Small Lady.” The woman smiled. “Gomen for the interruption, but I came to take Hotaru home. She has violin practice.”  
“Aw….Okay…It’s nice to meet you, ‘Taru!” Haley hugged the firefly.  
“Nice to meet you too, Hales. See you later, Meg and Gail.” Hotaru nodded and went to her guardian’s side.   
“You’re Gail? My name is Setsuna Meioh. I hope you don’t mind that I’ve taken up tutoring Megara.” Setsuna said softly.  
“Jah? No, not at all. If Meg likes you, then go right ahead.” Gail shrugged. “She’ll probably be more receptive to you than to me anyhow.” Megara stuck her tongue at the brunette’s back.  
“I see that.” The greenette smiled when Gail flashed a glare back at the curly blonde. “Here’s my number if you need it.” Setsuna handed over a card. Gail took it, blinking in confusion.  
“Okay…Arigato.” The greenette nodded and left with Hotaru in tow. “Weird lady.”

“Why’d you give her your number?” Hotaru asked, skipping by her mother’s side.  
“She’s a teenager taking care of two children. From what I’ve been told, she doesn’t receive any help from her grandmother.” Setsuna explained.  
“Anything else?” Hotaru smiled quietly.  
“She reminds me of somebody that I used to know.” The greenette sighed softly.  
“Ah…” The firefly nodded. “Sailor Sun?”  
“What?! No! She’s a- How do you even know about her?!” Setsuna blushed a deep red, her heart doing double flips in her chest.  
“Are you kidding me?” Hotaru rolled her eyes. “Everyone heard you last night. I’m still not sure why you thought Chibiusa was this Sailor Sun.”  
“Uh…” The greenette sweat dropped. “I was talking about Sun with Haruka.” Hotaru nodded, understanding in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the picture link of Sailor Mystica: http://peachfaerie.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Mystica-399634235?ga_submit_new=10%253A1378939190  
> Here's the picture link of Sailor Flora: http://peachfaerie.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Flora-399641890  
> Here's the picture link for Sailor Fauna: http://peachfaerie.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Fauna-399651369

  
“Talking”  
*Sound Effect*  
Dream

“Fidel! Fidel!” Minako cheered enthusiastically. The others sweat dropped.  
“Mina…you’re rooting for the other team.” Rei face palmed. The girls were attending a basketball game at their school. Chibiusa, Megara, and Haley had been brought along, though Hotaru couldn’t come due to ‘family matters’.  
“You gotta admit he’s cute though.” The love senshi shrugged, undeterred. The others went into a deep shame.  
“You’re kidding me.” Gail struggled to hold back a laugh. Makoto patted her shoulder, thinking to comfort her. “That guy in the corner over there is much cuter.”  
“Eh? Which one?” Minako spun her head. The girls descended further into shame.  
“That one by the redhead chic.” Gail pointed. He was hot, pale lavender hair and silver hair pared with dark skin made him stand out. His companion was equally impressive. Her rich long hair was tied in a low ponytail to keep it out of the way. Minako squealed. “He’s SO hot!” She drooled.  
“You’re welcome.” Gail smirked. “That should keep her occupied for the next half-hour.” The others giggled.  
“That was pure genius!” Rei laughed, taking a mental note to try it some time.  
“Arigato, Rei- You’re bloody kidding me!” Gail leapt to her feet. The others turned and saw what had happened. The girls, along with the rest of the crowd, yelled insults at the referee. Minako, attracted by the yelling, joined them.

“Tithus, you may begin the extraction.” The dark elf ordered.  
“Yes, sir.” The fire sprite stood up.  
“Just remember our objectives.” He disappeared, leaving her to do her job.

The basketball burst into flames, causing the players to dodge it as it flew by. It rolled to a stop at the edge of a rich dress. She was gorgeous and seductive. Her red hair was held up by an ornate clip that matched her gold eyes. The medieval style dress she wore was complex and formfitting. The inhuman parts of her were her knobby fingers and pointed ears. “Hello, sweetheart. Give me your heart.” She extended her long fingers and the players fell, screaming, as red ropes went into the woman’s brooch. The crowd clambered to get out, but giant fire foxes blocked the exits. The girls nodded and pushed Gail, Megara, and Haley into a storage room before closing the door on them. The three girls waited until it was quiet.  
“Tri-“ They began together.  
“-Magic-“  
“-Plant-“  
“-Animal-“  
“-Power! Make-up!” They finished in unison. When the light faded, Megara and Haley were in similar outfits to Gail, although in their respective colors. Megara had bell sleeves, fancy yellow sandals, and a brown under dress. Haley had mutton-leg sleeves, green Mary Janes, and a dark green under dress.  
“Hey! This isn’t as bad as I thought!” Megara stared in amazement at her uniform.

“Stop right there! How dare you strike in the middle of a friendly competition?” Tithus turned to see five teenagers and one 12-year-old.  
“I am Sailor Moon! Guardian of Love and Justice!”  
“I am Sailor Chibimoon! Guardian of Fun and Justice!”  
“I am Sailor Mercury! Guardian of Water and Wisdom!”  
“I am Sailor Jupiter! Guardian of Thunder and Courage!”  
“I am Sailor Venus! Guardian of Love and Beauty!”  
“I am Sailor Mars! Guardian of Fire and Passion!” They finished their introduction with a pose.  
“Hm…senshi? This is exciting.” Tethis smirked and launched her brooch upwards so that she could fight freely while the cords continued. “I am the fire sprite, Tethis. Come meet your doom.” Fire spurted from her hands. The senshi dodged, but it didn’t matter as the flame turned into foxes which chased after the senshi.  
“Aqua Raphsody!” Mercury got one to splutter out, but the fox came back.  
“Maybe we have to fight fire with fire!” Mars prepared to attack. White petals floated across the scene, one landing on Moon’s nose.  
“Answering the please of the flower, I am Salor Flora!”  
“Responding to the cry of the wolf, I am Sailor Fauna!”  
“Hearing the warnings of the sirens, I am Sailor Mystica!”  
“We are the Sailor Tri-Nature team!” The three senshi said in unison.  
“Tri-nature…?” Tethis blinked.  
“Dolphin Kick!” Fauna launched herself at the sprite. Instead of hitting the redhead, she flew into Jupiter.  
“Fauna!” Mystica bit her lip. Tethis reappeared behind Mars. “Mystic Revolution!” The fire senshi ducked, but the sprite disappeared again.  
“Ha ha!” She reappeared in the middle again. “Did you think that a silly little-“  
“Daisy Chain!” A flower chain wrapped around the sprite At the other end was an angry Flora. “Leave my sister alone!”  
“What? You little-“  
“Pink Sugar Heart Attack!” Chibimoon aimed her wand at Tethis, it actually working this time on command.  
“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!” The sprite yelped in pain.  
“Final Fantasy!” Mystica froze her. “C’mon, girls! Let’s finish her off!”  
“Right!” Flora and Fauna joined her. They brought their brooches up above their heads and pointed them at Tethis.  
“Nature’s Lament!”  
“Master!” The attack disintegrated the sprite.  
“That, Flora,” Mystica put a hand on the younger senshi’s shoulder, “is a slut.”  
“Oh.” Flora nodded, eyes big.  
“Mysti! You shouldn’t be telling her stuff like that!” Fauna glared. The other senshi sweat dropped as the two fought.

“Hey, girls! Are you okay?” Gail ran up to them, her cousins in tow.  
“Yep! We’re fine!” Minako grinned. “C’mon! Let’s go see if there’s any food left!”  
“You just want to check out the cashier.” Haley grinned when the pretty blonde confirmed her theory by blushing. “I knew it!”

“Tethis…you have failed.” The dark elf stood above the fire sprite’s ashes. “This energy signature…My lady.” He vanished, brooding over this new mystery presented before him.


End file.
